Pokémon: Office
by Super Koala
Summary: In this world, pokemon happens to be a hugely popular MMORPG. Oak Games happens to be company that made it, but two of its white collar office employees, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower soon discover the game’s true origins.


Pokémon: Office

Part of the Smashra continuity

Chapter 1

Help Wanted.

Prelude: First off, you can notice this is a very strong AU fic. The setting is Los Angeles, CA in the 00's. I'm trying to plan to make part of larger continuity (Take a wild guess on said continuity is about). Oh and there's going to be some Pokeshipping not at first but in future chapters. If anyone can think of a better title and summary for the fic, be my guest.

Summary: In this World, Pokemon happens to be a hugely popular MMORPG. Oak Games happens to be company that made it, but two of its white collar office employees, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower soon discover the game's true origins, within them: an ominous warning.

Ellsworth Air Force Base, South Dakota: June 30 1987

A lone guard just looked up from his post and stared into the night. He was smoking a cigarette and was gazing at the Big Dipper. The time was 10:56 PM and nearby residents of the settlements of Box Elder and Rapid City was just about to call it a night. It was also the guard's shift nearing it end for the night. He was about to get out of his desk and head on home when a gold light just appeared out of the corner of his left eye. He turned around and saw in the night sky what appeared to be a spaceship like-object.

"Holy shi…" The guard yelled as he trigged the alarm.

The whole base was at high alert with pilots scrambling to get their planes, ground troops getting SAM's on standby. A residing colonel was just heading home when he heard the alarms going. He rushed to the communication center.

"What's the situation?" the colonel asked.

"We have an Unidentified Flying Object that just showed up on our radar at 4 minutes before 2300 hours, sir." a subordinate replied.

"Get me a visual."

The subordinate opened a few cameras. They revealed that the object looked more like a Sukhoi Su-24MK, The Soviet Union's most advanced bomber, seeming to be covered in a black slime. The colonel kept his emotions in line, but inside he would be shocked to discovered that the Soviet Union planned to attack and some how got past the military bases of Oregon, Idaho and Wyoming, at least it looked like it. Time was short but he took basically a half a minute to make a decision.

"Sigh… Get whatever plane we have to shoot it down, As soon as possible. The more time we waste more chances nationwide panic will occur." The commander ordered.

The Air Base had couple of old P-61 Black Widows in the hangar and it took a minute for an air battalion to mobilize. Something about this still didn't seem right, why would the USSR send only one plane to attack America? Was this a preemptive strike? What about the supposed negations between U.S president Ronald Regan and the Soviet Union's General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev? What about the slime? The colonel just shook his head and gave the assembled battalion the orders to begin the mission. Within another half minute, 3 pilots were in the sky and on route to intercept the plane.

"Attention, Soviet pilot! You are illegally inside American air space. Land your aircraft immediately or we'll have no choice but to open fire!" The battalion captain ordered.

There was no reply at all. Then back at the base, communications was picking up a slime-like sound with the only thing intelligible was these two words: planet and Earth. Everyone seemed to be a bit disturbed out by it

"…Open fire!" The colonel ordered, not wanting the situation to get any weirder.

It took the blasts from 3 cannons aimed at the airship's wings to bring it down. The rouge aircraft then plummeted towards the South Dakotan soil.

"The SU-24 has been taken down. Repeat: The SU-24 has been taken down."

"Get all MP's to salvage that plane immediately."

A group of Air Force Office of Special Investigations agents left the base began and headed out to the coordinates to where the radars said it crashed.

Meanwhile down on the ground, the plane's crash only awoke the residents of a small town called Moon-white. Moon-white was just a small agricultural town located about 14 miles south of Box Elder with the 320 residents running their own local businesses or adjacent farms. Every resident was up. The adults were outside while the children were watching from their bedroom windows. One resident, Samuel Oak, a young 17 year-old with brown hair with green eyes who just graduated high school before summer started, looked outside his window. Tomorrow he would head off to college in Los Angeles, CA and it was making him anxious hence why he couldn't sleep. He had seen the whole thing as the rouge aircraft crash-landed on his dad's field of crops just a day away from harvest.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

He got dressed, put his backpack on, and headed downstairs. An AFOSI agent and had just told Sam's mom and dad that it was just a routine flight test gone awry. It was obviously a cover-up. He decided to take the backdoor out. Once out, he snuck into the garage and grabbed his dad's shotgun. Who ever was flying that aircraft definitely wasn't friendly. Next thing he did was sneaked out the fence, but he felt someone bumping into his back. Sam quickly pointed his gun at him.

"Whoa! It's me, Derrick."

Sam sighed of relief as he put his shotgun down. Derrick was his best friend ever since high school when Sam moved to Moon-white. He was black haired with greenish hazel eyes. He was donning a brown leather jacket with blue jeans.

"Plane crash woke you up as well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Derrick nodded.

Derrick told Sam that he was heading out to grab his ATV and head to the crash site. Sam told he saw the crash himself and got on the ATV with Derrick. The ride to wreckage was nearly a half hour and as soon as the two teens got there, Norman grabbed a flashlight while Sam got his shotgun ready, which was wrapped on his back. As the two teens stepped towards the fallen aircraft, Derrick turned on his flashlight and pointed at the demolished plane. It had been beaten up pretty badly. Its left wing was blown off completely, the tail engine fell off and the cockpit window shattered upon impacting the ground.

"Come on out, whoever you are!" Sam yelled, pointing shotgun at the cockpit window.

There was no reply. Derrick took a step a closer and climbed up the plane. He simply waved to his friend to come on up. As soon as Sam got up, his mouth gapped open at what he saw. It turned out it was only a Russian bomber on the outside. In the interior, however, things were completely different. The floor was made of a black plastic like mineral. Computers, like the ones you would see on Star Trek, occupied every section of the walls. There were 5 small black plastic seats, smaller than the two teenagers. This could imply only one thing in the mind of one of the teenagers.

"Sam, do you get the feeling that these are aliens?" Derrick asked his friend.

"… I don't know." Sam replied, "I don't know."

Something had caught Sam's eye; it was a Small black box, seemingly made from the same material the floor with a two red lines going around the sides of the box. It was no bigger than a tool box with a silver handle at the top.

Derrick turned his back and quickly saw two military Jeeps just coming in from the horizon.

"Crap! The MP's are coming! Sam, we got to get outta here!" Derrick yelled.

Sam was too busy looking at the box to pay attention to what his friend was saying.

"Sam!" Derrick yelled into his friend's ear.

"Just let me grab the box!" Sam replied, leaning forward and reaching for the box with both his hands.

"Come on! There's no time!" Derrick was tugging Sam by the legs.

"I can get it!"

Sam had his fingertips on the box. He tried to pull it towards himself so he could get a better grip.

"Screw the box! We need to skedaddle!" Derrick yelled as the jeeps were getting closer.

"I almost got it!"

He had his right index and middle fingers on the handle. He then jerked it closer and grasped it.

"I have it!" Sam yelled.

"Alright that's great; but now we need to get the heck out of here!" Derrick yelled

The two teenagers quickly ran back to ATV but the AOFSI agents from Ellsworth caught them. The colonel was in one of the military jeeps along with a 3 infantry: the driver, a sniper, and surprisingly a teenage girl about their age with red hair and brown eyes. Both teens ran into the field, desperate to flee.

"Pursue and capture!" The colonel ordered.

The Jeep the colonel was in went after Sam while the other one went after Derrick. Sam held the box close to his chest. He was panting while look back to see still the jeep was still on his tail.

"Get your hands and knees and surrender peacefully!" The Driver

Sam obviously wasn't going to comply as an infantry sniper watched through the scope of his rifle.

"Sir, it's looking he won't surrender." The sniper said, facing the colonel.

It was then that the colonel noticed the box.

"What is he carrying?" The Colonel asked

The sniper looked back into his scope.

"It looks like some sort of box sir."

The girl in jeep's mind began to piece things together. After some logical statements, she pointed to one thing.

"Permission to speak, sir!" She asked

"Permission granted, Private."

"Sir, I believe the box came from the crashed Soviet aircraft."

"Hmm…"

At that time Sam, tripped on rock. Everyone got out of the jeep and the driver and sniper pinned the teen down to floor.

"Give us the box." The Colonel ordered, "It is now property of the United States Air Force!"

"No! I found it first!" Sam replied.

Sam bit the arm of the corporal who had said arm covering the teen's mouth and then kicked other soldier was hold his other leg. Afterwards he made a mad dash to escape, but unfortunately, Sam tripped on another rock next to a hill and caused to fall and open the box, emptying the content. Papers and blueprints written an alien language spilled out and got carried into night winds. As Sam gyrated down the hill, he also saw a black floppy disc rolling down on its square sides. As soon he landed down onto the creek, Sam grabbed the disk hid in the tall grass and held his breath, He did not want those Air Force people to find him again.

Back on the hilltop, the private picked up the box and saw the papers that were in the box still floating down.

"Sir?" The girl asked.

"Grrr… Get those papers men." The colonel commanded

"Yes sir!" All three men replied.

The colonel gazed at the South Dakotan landscape and breathed a small sigh of frustration.

"That kid is one lucky son of a…" he told himself.

Back at the bottom of hill, Sam was crawling on his legs. He placed the disk in his pocket and continued onward. A few miles later he spotted Derrick's ATV in the dirt. They got him. Sam knew they were going to question his friend and he could only hope that they wouldn't torture Derrick. Sam sighed; what's done is done. He outran the Air Force and gotten away with a vital piece of information. He started up Derrick's ATV and headed home. College life was now nothing compared to what he just went though.

Los Angeles, California, August 14th 2008

A battle was waging on inside a virtual arena. A fierce orange dragon with a blaze on the tip of its tail was taking on a giant blue-green dinosaur with a tropical plant on its back. These two creatures were known as Pokémon. The dragon was known as Charizard while the dinosaur was a Venusaur. The Charizard was commanded by the username Catchemall24 while the Venusaur was known as Bigego3.

"Alright, Charizard. Use Flamethrower!" Catchemall24 commanded.

A ball of fire began to form in the dragon's mouth and fired at the Venusaur. Bigeog3 just typed a LOL then told his Venusaur to dodge and then counter with vine whip. Catchemall24 planned this out exactly.

"Alright! Charizard use Fire Blast!"

A long fireball shot out of the dragon pokémon's mouth that began increase in size. Cetchmall24 had it game, set, match but…

"KER-ZHAAMM!" The Computer yelled.

After that sound, his computer crashed. And I'm pretty sure you know what happens if you turn off your computer during an MMORPG.

"Ah damn it! Not again!" Catchemall24 yelled in the real world.

In the real world Catchemall24 was known as Ash Ketchum. Ash is an 18 year old college slacker has just completed his freshman year. Ash is currently unemployed and he has been living with his mother for the summer. He groaned and banged his PC. This was now the 6th time his computer crashed this month. He sighed as he went downstairs.

"Mom, my computer crashed again, can I have some money again?" Ash asked.

His mother, Delia, just smiled and handed her son a newspaper. Ash was confused, just looking at it.

"Um, Mom? I don't think the pawn shop takes newspapers." He replied.

"Ash, you're 18 now. A young man your age is perfectly capable of getting a job."

"But Mom…"

"No buts Ash Ketchum," Delia said with authority, but then lighted with a smile "Besides I found a job I think you might be interested in."

Ash opened up the newspaper to the classified ad section and quickly noticed the ad that his mother circled with a red pen.

"Help Wanted: Office Job available for Oak Games! No Experience necessary!" The ad announced.

Oak Games was the game company that made the Pokémon MMORPG that was Ash's favorite game. He had a huge smile on his face. Ash quickly thanked his mother and then headed out for his car, a banged-up blue 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. The young teen put his keys in the ignition and then drove into downtown Los Angeles.

Writer's Comments: Man, I had to a lot a research on the Air Force for that air force scene. Ellsworth, Rapid City and Box Elder are all real towns but Moon-white was only the place I made up in this chapter. For those are thinking what the heck is a SAM: it's an acronym meaning surface-to-air missile. As you can see in the future chapters, there's a huge mystery there, if you think you figured out the mystery, please don't spoil it.

Next time: Ash applies for a job at Oak Games as Data Management. Soon he finds out that the jobs is less fun than he thought, especially with a nagging co-worker named Misty who he has to put up with from 9:00 a.m. - 6:00 p.m. 6 days a week but his problems get worse when a defense contractor buys out the company.

Legal: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.


End file.
